Vanquished Alliance
This written work is considered Canon by the Kanohi Force Leedurship Board. This work contains former and banned members, who are not to be credited for the creation/canonization of this written work. Vanquished Alliance is an epic written by The Irrational Rock, portraying the future of the Kanohi Force in the world of BZ-Nui. Synopsis Within the story, the Force has been deemed a terrorist organization by the Staffers, with whom they have often gotten on the wrong foot. A member known as Finbarr has sought them out, curious as to what caused the Force's disappearance. He gets more than he bargained for, and joins their struggle. After much chaos, they become fugitives on the run, while being trailed by a mysterious individual who seems bent on eliminating one of their number. The plot of the chapters are as follows: Chapter 1 Finbarr, a curious individual, sets out on a journey to discover what happened to the Kanohi Force in years past. He knows that some have been imprisoned, while others, such as Jakura , have died. This leaves him with one option: seek out those who went into hiding. Leaving the comfort of the grand City of BZ-Metru, he sets off into the wilderness. After some traveling, he locates what he suspects is his first answer... Chapter 2 Finbarr wakes to continue his journey. He comes to the ruins of the old Krana Storage Tower. Once inside, he encounters a mysterious stranger wrapped in robes and wearing a terrifying three-eyed blue mask. The stranger speaks is riddles. This drives Finbarr to ask many more questions. The stranger threatens the other to abandon his quest, and then disappears without a trace. Once he recovers, Finbarr looks out a window and spots a white figure riding a Kahgarahk... Chapter 3 Finbarr races off to confront the newcomer, whom he recognizes as Kovika, a member of the Force. At first, the Toa of Ice is reluctant to answer any questions about the Force, calling them all fools. He later opens up and tells Finbarr about what happened. He recounts the tensions among the Force as the Leedurz began to divide over certain issues. He explains what happened to most of the members before finishing with his self-imposed exile. The ensuing silence leaves Finbarr time to ponder what he's just learned... Chapter 4 Finbarr is awoken when the Kahgarahk loses his footing for a moment. Kovika explains that he has been following a mystery figure of his own: a giant in black and white armor. With nothing else to discuss, Finbarr asks about eh status of the Kanohi Flashbaki, the legendary mask that was the subject of the Force's origins. Regrettably, Kovika knows nothing of its location, but suspects it was taken care of by Shdaow , with whom the mask had bonded. They come to the Valley of the Shadow of the Dead, where Kovika believes his mystery target has gone. While discussing the valley's nature, they encounter an army of the undead. Arzaki comes forth to reveal that the army is his, and encourages his visitors to leave the valley while he still allows it. At that moment, Aerixx swoops in, having broken out of prison, and offers to lead the travelers out of the Valley... Chapter 5 Aerixx is asked to give his recount of the Force's fall, and he does so. It turns out, some of what he and Kovika knew had been lies perpetrated by other members. During the fight between the Force Leedurz, GSR stepped in to settle it all. A maddened Jakura attacked him, and was killed in the process. All the others after that were imprisoned. Finbarr then asks about Shadow and Ghidora, but Aerixx refuses to say anything, stating that they will see the answer in a short time. Aerixx keeps them occupied with more tales until they reach a cavern. Inside, they find the giant... Chapter 6 The giant is revealed to be a fusion between Ghidora, The 1st Shadow, and the Flashbaki. The being is entirely black and white except for its head, a bizarre gold feature. Kovika attacks Aerixx, complaing about not being let in on the reforming of the Force. When the fusion speaks, Finbarr asks what became of the two Leedurz. GhidoraT1S reveals that the 3-eyed stranger was what caused the fusion, but doing so weakened him. When asked if they could do anything to help, GhidoraT1S and Aerixx explain that they are going to raid Kaiapu Prison and free the other Force members, but they need some help... Chapter 7 Kovika goes to recruit Arzaki and his soldiers while Finbarr and Aerixx go to ask for help from the enigmatic Splitear Rangers. Aerixx tells his passenger that the Splitears are a group of BZP members who have totally forgotten their true lives from before coming to BZ-Nui, and formed their own society. They are introduced to Noiyah with whom they do some negotiations. The Splitear agrees to lead some of his men in the fight to free the Force, and takes them to meet the Spirit Speaker. On the way, Finbarr learns of the Splitear lore and legends from Noiyah. Upon arriving in the Speaker's chambers, they discover that it's Dragon. Kovika and his Kahgarahk, Yuldaz, travel to find Arzaki, but after a mishap with portals, they end up in the Bleak Lands... Chapter 8 Kovika and Yuldaz locate what appears to be a stone city in the Bleak Lands, the streets filled with statues of every BIONICLE character Kovika can think of. At the center of the city, he discovers Irrie, alone and very much alive. Finbarr and Aerixx converse with Dragon for a while before being taken back to the Splitear city. Kovika tries to get through to Irrie, who has so mastered his power of Earth that he can now manipulate certain stone, allowing him to create the city and control all of the statues at once. After a few minutes, Tahu3.0 reveals himself to Kovika, and they begin planning to join the others for the raid on the Prison. Elsewhere, locked away in his prison cell, a figure dons a dusty old fez and murmurs to himself about the rebirth of the Kanohi Force... Chapter 9 The combined armies assemble the following morning and prepare to launch their attack. The zombies, Splitears, and statues all attack from different sides, distracting the Vahki guards while the Force members race in to free their comrades. Pohatu is the first to be rescued, followed by Dallior, then Dane and Petewa--both unconscious. Outside, the Force members watch as Irrie controls the entire army of stone soldiers at once. Kovika and Tahu offer to help, and Irrie clears a path for them to enter. Ice and Fire, working as one, tear through the Vahki. Elsewhere, GhidoraT1S notices the arrival of a new threat, and tells the others to regroup. The arrival, revealed to be one of the Staffers' mechs, modeled after Shadow's Marendar, comes in for the attack. The reassembled Kanohi Force ambushes it, and manage to deal some damage to it. Dane calls the grass to his aid, and grows his own mech made of plant matter. The enemy mech manages to knock him out of the fight, however. The pilot, revealed to be GSR, wounds Finbarr when the latter breaks into the mech's cockpit. The fighting continues until their combined efforts forces GSR to abandon his weapon and use his BZPad to teleport back to the Coliseum. The Force claims the mech, and victory... Chapter 10 The Force, along with the Splitears, Arzaki's zombies, Irrie's statues, and the mech, sail back to GhidoraT1S' cave. During the journey, Finbarr tries to determine if Noiyah remembers anything from his original life. After dropping off the Force at the cliffside cave, the Splitears leave. Pohatu and Irrie tear into the cliffside, making more rooms for the rest of the Force and their new mech, now dubbed the 'Spirit Walker.' While listening to the news, they learn that Meyres has been fired from his position as Anchorman, and is now hiding out, due to his affiliation with the Force members. Also, the Staffers have labeled them a terrorist group, and are now hunting them down. Armed with this knowledge, the Force goes to sleep, resting up for the coming battle. During the night, Finbarr is awoken to sounds from overhead. He races to the Spirit Walker, and has Irrie clear a way to the surface, as the mech cannot get out of the caves so easily. Pohatu reveals a box of weapons he'd built from dismantled Vahki parts. Now armed, the Force charges to the surface to meet their new opponents. Thousands of Vahki, and another mech confront them, and a fight breaks out. During the battle, Finbarr and the Spirit Walker attempt to fend off the other mech. Tahu discovers that the entire army is an illusion, and once the others know it, the Vahki vanish. Finbarr suddenly lapses into a sort of coma. Finbarr's body suddenly snaps awake, possessed by the 3-eyed stranger, who attacks the titanic fusion. He calls the titan by name, "Flashbaki," and claims he's here to save BZ-Nui by killing Shadow. He relinquishes his hold on Finbarr and appears in person. As he prepares to kill the fusion, Noiyah returns and shoots the stranger, forcing him to disappear. With the Splitear lieutenant are Dragon and the newly recruited Meyres. Back in the cave, the others question why the stranger called the fusion "Flashbaki," to which the titan prepares to explain... Chapter 11 The Ghidora/T1S fusion reveals that it is, in fact, the Kanohi Flashbaki, which gained a form of sapience. Due to the conflicting minds of T1S and Ghidora, they were locked away inside while the now-sentient mask took control and had been with them ever since. Noiyah teaches the Force some fighting techniques employed by the Splitears, such as explosive rocks. Finbarr is awakened that night by the sound of Dane, Petewa, Irrie, and Pohatu sneaking out. They knock him unconscious. When he awoke, he found BZ-Security swarming the base. All the other members had already been captured. They take him out to a huge crawler tank and throw him into a containment cell with Kovika, Arzaki, Dallior, and Irrie. The latter encourages them to wait for the moment to strike. That time comes moments later as they attack the guard that enters the cell. Kovika, knowing his way around the tank, leads them to the others. Once all the members are free, they head for the torture chamber to help the still-imprisoned GhidoraT1S. They discover the fusion chained to the wall, being blasted by a constant stream of energy.The Force destroys the energy cannon and knocks out the Toa operating it. In its final act of coherence, the Flashbaki forces the fusion to dissolve, leaving Kanohi, Matoran, and Toa free once again. The Dallior places the Flashbaki on Shadow's face, and he comes to full strength. Ghiddy awakens moments later... Chapter 12 The pilots of the crawler become curious as to the whereabouts of their comrades, when suddenly the door to the cockpit is torn from its hinges by a beam of light. The 1st Shadow stalks in and quickly dispatches the Toa, leaving them to Dane and Petewa. Shadow takes control of the crawler and sends a message to Black Six. The Admin threatens to come after them, but Shadow cuts the transmission short, shuts down the tracker, and goes over planning and inventory with those present. He then starts driving to the mountains, where it will be harder for the Staffers to find them. The following day, Noiyah sets out from the transport to retrieve a lone Rorzakh laying damaged in the grass. He brings it back, and while Dallior explains what parts can be salvaged, Ghidora is sent out of the room due to his jokes. After some experimenting with the damaged enforcer, Dallior informs the others that the Vahki had achieved sapience and was no longer under the ECDR's command... Chapter 13 Captain Bahargul, one of the Toa who were sent to capture the Force, attempts to send a distress call to Black Six from inside the prison unit of the crawler. Dallior and Shadow go over the schematics of the damaged Vahki, while the former attempts to reboot its systems. He is successful, and is able to learn what happened to the robot. He is joined by Pohatu. They talk with the enforcer for a moment before they hear footsteps outside the lab. \ Deactivating the Vahki's head, they race out to find the 3-eyed stranger. Dallior immediately opens fire with his shoulder-mounted blaster, but the intruder shields himself and moves in. He knocks them out with a powerful beam from his third eye, and proceeds to stab them with a poisoned sword. The rest of the Force finds them sometime later, and the stranger is gone. They rush the two to the medical room, and hook them up to life support while Shadow uses the powers of Healing and Regeneration from the Flashbaki to help them. Dragon, while doing an analysis of their wounds, discovers that the intruder left a message within them: "I'm still here..." Chapter 14 One of the imprisoned officers, Mergen, escapes the cell armed with an explosive vest and aims to take out the Force. Shadow calls the Force together in the medic room for security measures. While there, they are confronted by the escaped Mergen, who threatens to detonate herself, the vehicle, and the Force. At the same time, bombers from BZ-Metru home in on the signal sent by the officers and attack the transport. Bombs go off both inside and out, destroying the transport. However, Shadow and Tahu were able to shield the Force from most of the blast. Finbarr awakens among the wreckage, and is confronted by another officer, called Rustam. Finding no other survivors, they team up and head into the wilderness. While having a deep discussion, they encounter a wandering Irrie, who claims to be heading to his cabin out in the mountains. They follow him, finding the poorly-kept shack on the slopes. Moments later, Shadow and Arzaki knock on the door, having spotted the trio earlier and following them. Shadow requests that Irrie give him a yellow crystal that was given to the latter for safekeeping. He reveals to the others that he had made a copy of the Tower the night before he was fused to Ghiddy, and preserved it in the stone, along with everything in it. They follow Irrie to a mountain clearing where Shadow activates the stone and restores the Kanohi Force Tower in all its glory... Chapter 15 Black Six confers with Tufi Piyufi in the Coliseum, before being visited by the legendary Dimensioneer. B6 shows the latter the Gates of the Void, into which he plans to banish the Kanohi Force. He demonstrates its effects on a captive IcarusBen, one of the Force members. A few hours later, the leader of BZ-Metru is informed that the Tower has reformed in the mountains. B6 orders a security force to go in and capture them. Back in the mountains, Shadow, Irrie, and the others enter the Tower and familiarize themselves with everything inside. They realize that Pohatu and Dallior likely perished in the explosion. In the wilderness, Kovika spots the Tower, but is attacked from behind before he can get a good look, and plummets into a ravine. In another part of the wilderness, Noiyah begins to remember his old life before becoming a Ranger. He then encounters a mysterious figure calling himself "the builder." He informs the Ranger that his memories were wiped by the 3-eyed stranger years ago, and then offers to deliver more information at a later time. Back at the Splitear camp, Ookabanui sends soldiers to investigate a disturbance he suspects was related to the Force. Tahu struggles to travel with his injuries as he attempts to locate the rest of his friends. Dane and Aerixx follow a mountain stream to find shelter when they notice the presence of a very large, noisy newcomer. Shadow briefly goes alone to his Tower workshop to check on one of his many secret projects, finding it to still be intact. Arzaki talks with Rustam in the Tower, when the other trains a gun on the Toa of Fire's head. Arzaki spots a familiar urn and, standing tall once again since his exile, summons his elemental phoenix, Flamewing, from the urn, taking the other Toa by surprise. Ghiddy, in his usual deranged delirium, finds the damaged Rorzahk head among the transport wreckage. At the Tower, Finbarr lets in an oddly unharmed Kovika, who asks about the situation with the Tower. Back in the mountains, Dane and Aerixx catch a glimpse of the new arrival: a huge, silver titan with a single green optic sensor on its face... Chapter 16 A day later after the transport's destruction, Petewa works his way into the mountains, following a familiar path. He arrives at a tomb, the one that held the body of Petewa from the First Dimension. He examines his counterpart's armor, and is surprised to find a new mask in place of the old Mask of Mutation that D1 wore. Curious, he tries on the mask and discovers that it has strange powers. He decides to take it with him. As Tahu arrives at the restored Tower, the group welcomes him back, as Arzaki comes outside with the unconscious form of Rustam over his shoulder. Petewa searches for his friends, but the lure of the mysterious mask tugs at his mind. He pulls it out, and after defending himself from a territorial rahi, he puts the mask on and decides to keep it forever. In the medical bay, Tahu requests that Irrie bring him a mask-scope from his room. After retrieving it, the Toa of Stone goes up to the rooftop to find Aerixx preparing to test out the GukkoCopter. Irrie offers to join him, affixing the scope to his own mask for the time being. The pair makes off in the aerial transport. After a few moments, the ECDR engages them in battle. Aerixx leaves Irrie to drive while he tries to take the drone down. Instead, the titan shoots down the GukkoCopter, leaving the passengers to glide to safety. The Force, now almost complete if not for Petewa, has regrouped at the Tower. Ghidora and some others build the Rorzakh head a new body, and reactivate it. The newly-dubbed "Rorzy" joins the group as an honorary member. While on patrol outside the Tower, Dragon encounters Geha and Bonkle, both come out of hiding. When they head inside to meet up with the others, Aerixx and Irrie return to report the arrival of the ECDR. Shadow prepares to engage the machine. Petewa, too late, realizes that the mask on his face is the embodiment of D1's mind, and it is taking over his body. Chapter 17 Shadow flies out to meet the ECDR. Bypassing its protocols with a few spoken keywords, he resets it and brings it over to his side, then heads back to the Tower. While exploring the area around the Tower, Finbarr encounters the captain of the destroyed transport, one of their former captors. He attacks the Air Toa and knocks Finbarr unconscious. Moments later, Finbarr comes to, and discovers that his attacker has been "banned." He retrieves his mask, and discovers the Spirit Walker, running on autopilot. Reunited with his mech, Finbarr returns the Force. Back inside the Dining Hall, the Force discusses their plan of attack. Shadow is given the floor and reveals his secret project. He activates it, and it pulls Jakura back to BZ-Nui, restoring his Toa form. Under the cover of night, the small army begins the trek back home. On the way, they discover Dallior and Pohatu, both saved by the former's fez by being pulled inside and frozen in stasis. As they pass the Krana Storage Tower, Finbarr goes inside to investigate, and is attacked by a demonic creature. Once outside, the Force does battle with it, managing to knock its mask off. The creature reverts back to Petewa. The dark mask forms a body for itself, but Shadow vaporizes it with a blast of concentrated light. Upon returning to the city, Rorzy tracks down the Nuurakh that destroyed his former body and beats it up. Jakura leads the charge into the Coliseum, where Ghidora confronts Dimensioneer, knocking the Admin out cold. Shadow does a quick search of the building, while Icarus finds and rejoins his comrades. They go to confront Black Six and Tufi, and the former threatens to cast them all into the void using his new portal. Shadow engages him, encouraging him to stop, but the Admin refuses, forcing Shadow to trick him into going through the portal himself. The Force prepares to celebrate their victory. Until... "Kovika" reveals himself to be the mysterious 3-eyed stranger. He claims to be here to kill Shadow, but he is interrupted by an entity called 'The Artisan,' leading the Splitear Rangers, their memories restored. "The Destroyer" and Shadow go into battle, and the former swiftly deals a fatal blow to the latter. Dying, Shadow calls on the Artisan to aid him, his fear of death overcoming his hatred of the fear that the godlike power instilled in those around him. He destroys the sword in his chest, heals the damage, and obliterates the Destroyer. His power fully expended, he collapses. A short time later, Ghiddy awakens the Av-Matoran. Finbarr asks who the being was. Shadow theorizes that it may have been from another dimension that housed a pit of destruction, parallel to their Wellspring of Creation. Victorious, the Force celebrates and heads home. Epilogue (Coming soon) See Also * The Shadow Saga * The Kanohi Force (Comedy) Extra Links * Topic on BZPower Category:Literature Category:Irrie's Creations